Hogwarts is Home
by Pavarotti1011
Summary: Blaine is going back for his 5th year at Hogwarts. Everyone expects him to live up to what his Father did, everyone except Kurt Hummel. When Blaine meets the boy, he finally gains the courage he needs to show both wizards and muggles how truly great he is. I think we're going back. (I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

**So hey,**

**A couple things before you read: Blaine is an only child. He is a fifth year. His best friends are going to maybe be maybe Wes and David. Rose is in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Some teachers and students besides main characters will be the sons and daughters of past teachers and students if you have read Harry Potter. You should, or else you won't know what the hell is going on here. Blaine is English; Kurt is American and also a fifth year. Don't worry; it will all make sense sooner or later.**

**Happy reading,**

**-KL**

"Hugo, that's not bloody fair!" Blaine exclaimed with a laugh as he dismounted his broom.

"What's not bloody fair?" Hugo laughed. "You have far more experience then me and you have a faster broom. Compliments of your father, I am sure." He overdramatically bowed to the other boy. Blaine kicked him in the shin and Hugo yelped and rubbed his leg in pain. "Ouch!"

Blaine laughed and straddled his Nimbus Two Thousand and Thirteen again. Hugo knew more then anyone that he hated how it's always 'Your Father' this and 'Your Father' that. Blaine could understand why, everyone knew his Dad, but he was a fifth year, and he still hadn't lived up to anyone's expectations. He had yet to do something huge and exciting, and this year he suspected would be no different.

'Well,' Blaine thought as he kicked off and flew high into the early morning air, 'At least Hogwarts itself is not so bad.'

And it truly wasn't. Hogwarts was the most brilliant place Blaine had ever been. It was his and many other magical students' home. His Father had repeatedly told him that it was good that he found Hogwarts so pleasant. After all, who wouldn't love the amazing feasts, that literally appeared on your plate again and again, or the surprisingly fun classes; Blaine's favorite was Charms.

But there was that one thing that Blaine couldn't live without. Ever since he was a young child and his Father handed him what looked like an ordinary broom, until he realized there was nothing ordinary about it at all. Quidditch completed the Hogwarts experience. Everyone at Hogwarts either loved it or played it. Blaine was the Seeker for Gryffindor; one of the few things people admired him for. He was bloody good at it too, for he practiced almost everyday in summer until he went back on September 1st. He loved the sport, and felt good when people said 'Just like his Father.'

Blaine whipped his broom around to see Hugo heading towards him, his red bangs blowing in the wind as he picked up speed. When he reached Blaine, he pulled a Golden Snitch out of his pocket, and gave the other boy a wicked smile. "Don't act like you don't want to."

"But your Mum-"

"Making breakfast. C'mon, where's your sense of adventure? We are Gryffindors, aren't we?" Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but shut again when he thought about it. He hadn't chased a real snitch in about two weeks, and he was craving the rush of adrenaline again. His lips curled up into a small smile and Hugo's grin widened. The boy tightened his hand around the snitch and sank a little lower to the ground. "Ready?" He yelled up to Blaine. Blaine nodded. Hugo tossed the snitch in the air and like that, it was gone.

"What if we don't find it?" Blaine called down to the red head, creeping higher and circling the area, eyes searching the air under him.

"Well, you are Blaine Potter, aren't you?" Hugo called up to him. Blaine's eyes stopped searching to look at the boy.

"Right you are, Weasley." He grinned but he shushed Hugo when he thought he saw a flicker of gold out of the corner of his eye. The two boys went silent. For what felt like a ages, but was probably only about five minutes, the boys held their breathes. Blaine was just about to move when he heard something whiz past his ear. He let out a shout and shot towards the little gleam of gold on his fast broom. Hugo flew a little upwards to see if he could see it also but when he couldn't, he began to cheer the other boy on. The boy's chants of 'Bla-ine! Bla-ine! Go Blaine!' Were muffled to Blaine as he stretched out his hand for the snitch. Almost there…

The snitch shot downwards like a rocket. Blaine groaned in frustration but didn't give up, choosing to follow the snitches path and dive towards the ground also. Stretching out his hand again, it was just above his fingertips. Blaine impossibly urged his broom to go faster, and he could see the dirt of the ground coming closer and closer but he didn't stop. Closer…C'mon…

Blaine triumphantly grabbed the snitch but before he could celebrate his victory, he went head first into the muddy ground. The broom stopped him from the hardest impact, but he still was rolling, accidentally caking himself in mud, until he came to an abrupt stop. He lay there, in fetal position, unmoving. Hugo landed beside him gracefully and kneeled, moving his broom to the side. "Blaine?" He asked cautiously. He slowly reached out to touch the boy but when his fingertips just brushed his cloak, Blaine let out a shout. Startled, Hugo backed up until he realized the other boy was playing dead the whole time. He tried to kick him, but Blaine sat up instantly, and raised his fist with the snitch still held in it in a 'huzzah' type manor. Hugo just laughed at him and chose to be the better person by helping his friend up. "My Mum is going to kill you, you know." He said as Blaine tried to brush himself off, but it was no use, he needed a good washing.

"And kill I shall." They heard from behind them. They turned around to see Mrs. Weasley smirking at them while leaning against the back door of the rather large house. "Time for breakfast. And just as punishment Blaine, you are too eat just like that. So your parents can see what you have been up too this morning, almost ruining your broom." She gestured to the also mud-caked broom, looking rather shabby. Hugo and Blaine nodded, trudging inside.

"Sorry, Aunt Hermione." Blaine mumbled as Hugo sniggered. They walked into the squeaky clean giant kitchen the Weasleys had. Uncle Ron often told Harry of how when he was young, his family was quite poor, and all he had was hand-me-down wands and robes. This shocked Hugo and him the first time they had heard of it, considering that now Uncle Ron worked for the Ministry of Magic, and earned quite a lot, though they never said it out loud. Since then, Blaine noticed Hugo was more grateful for his things, and even the smallest of money he got from his parents each week was thanked immensely.

Blaine smiled fondly as he passed the old clock on the wall with Uncle Ron and his Mum's face on it, along with his other family members. His Mum often talked of how it was in the old house they lived in. She was quite a pretty woman, not looking like she aged much from her teenage years. Ginny Potter did not have to try hard to look very nice, and her son found that she took pride in that fact.

The same went for Aunt Hermione, with her soft brown wavy hair tied up in a loose bun with a piece out of it. On some occasions, she would wear it down, and how Uncle Ron would call her beautiful the whole day! Blaine smiled softly. He was too young to think it, but he often wished to find love like that. God knows he had tried several relationships, but they never stuck around for too long.

The three walked to the dining room doorframe, and Hermione Weasley pushed them in the room softly, urging them to go in. They found four of the ten chairs occupied, Ron Weasley and Blaine's mother were currently having a spat over how many pieces Uncle Ron should have of bacon, seeing Ginny read in some muggle magazine that her brother should watch his weight, even though Uncle Ron wasn't all that big. Aunt Hermione laughed softly and walked in the room to kiss her husband on the cheek, in which got him to immediately stop protesting and take one piece of bacon instead of three. Blaine's mom smiled at them and left the room through the other entranceway, much to Blaine's relief.

In the other two chairs were Hugo's sister, Rose, and some friend of hers that seemed to have taken particular interest in Blaine. Hugo snorted at how his sister's friend all but completely ignored her and turned her attention to Blaine, resting her chin on her hand and sighing. Rose stopped babbling and turned. When she also realized that her friend was staring at her cousin, she had to take a bite out of her toast to keep from erupting into giggles.

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled as he took the seat across from the girl, who didn't even blink to stop staring at him. Hugo sat down from across his sister and they exchanged a look of confusion, not knowing what got into this girl. Hugo met her last night, seeing as she came for a sleepover, but he guessed she never met Blaine.

"Uh…hi." Blaine said slowly, looking into the brown eyes that wouldn't stop staring at him hesitantly. "I'm Blaine."

"Oh uh…" She stammered, blushing. Her eyes finally flew to the floor and she said softly, "I know." Blaine just nodded. Of course she knew. "I'm uh…" She looked back up at Blaine and stuck her hand out for him to shake. She suddenly put on a brilliant smile that made both Weasley and Potter children startle. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." Blaine raised his eyebrows at the girl's accent.

"Oh, okay. Nice too meet you. American, are you?" Blaine said, taking her hand and shaking it softly before letting go. Rachel stared at her hand for a moment like it was gold before blushing again.

"Nice too meet you, too. And yes, actually, I grew up in the states and came here a year before I was excepted into Hogwarts." Her voice had all of a sudden become obnoxious, and Blaine could immediately tell she was the know it all type. She looked down at his clothes. "Why are you covered in mud?"

"Oh, uh, quidditch." Blaine answered with a smile.

To his surprise she look disgusted. "Oh. You like that…stuff?"

Hugo, who was shaking with silent laughter the whole conversation, suddenly turned serious. He put an arm around Blaine's shoulders and said "Blaine is the Gryffindor Seeker. Second best we ever had." At this Rose snorted, to which Blaine returned with a brutal stare. "Plus, quidditch is everything at Hogwarts. Haven't you seen him play? Wouldn't you know this?"

Rachel gave Hugo a look of disapproval. "I refuse to set foot in that stadium. Plus, I don't know why I would waste time on stupid sports when we obviously have homework and tests we could study for."

"Actually Rachel," Blaine's aunt piped up and they all looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "I used to think like that too. But then I found the sport quite enjoyable and love that my son plays it." She beamed at Hugo before turning back to her husband, who kissed her on the forehead in a fond gesture, whispering a memory of their days at Hogwarts in her ear and she laughed in return.

"Well," Rachel turned back towards me. "I find that it takes away from our work anyway and don't know how you do it, Blaine." She looked down and began to blush again. "I could…tutor you if you needed the help."

Blaine coughed in the orange juice he was drinking. Rose and Hugo looked like they were bursting at the seams with laughs they were holding in. Blaine cleared his throat and looked at the other girl. He wanted to put it bluntly so then she wouldn't be shocked when she surely found out what everyone knew already. "I'm uh…well Rachel I don't know how to put this without hurting your feelings but I'm not interested because I'm ga-" He was about to say more but stopped when he saw his Mom glaring at him and mouthing 'be polite'. He turned back to Rachel, who still had a hopeful look on her face. "Maybe? If, you know, I have trouble."

The girl grinned ear to ear. "Great!" She said a little too enthusiastically, and when she realized the whole room was staring at her, she went back to nibbling on her breakfast.

Ginny Potter was heading back to her seat, until she took another look at her son. "Blaine!" Blaine turned towards her, before lowering his gaze. He knew what that look meant. "What have you done? I just bought that cloak for you! Look at you! You ruined it!"

"It can be fixed with a cleaning spell, Mum…" Blaine muttered.

"Makes no difference that it is very expensive fabric and you went rolling in the mud with it!"

"We were playing quidditch and-"

"Again, it makes no difference, Blaine-"

"What's all the fuss about?" Everyone turned to see a man with a black jacket, dark trousers, and boots on. His large, round glasses slipped off his nose and his pushed them back up with his forefinger. His black hair was not curly like his sons, but straight and as of right now, ruffled a bit from sleep. But the most notable feature about the man was not his clothes nor his hair, but the lightning scar on his forehead given to none other then Lord Voldemort when he was only a child. This man was the most important man in the wizarding world.

Mr. Harry James Potter.

And as of right now, you might have not guessed that when he was 11 years old, he literally faced a two-faced man, or that when he was 12 he beat the giant monster in the forbidden Chamber of Secrets. But it was him, all right. Him who traveled back in time, proved Sirius Black innocent, saved Blaine's Aunt Hermione from a giant troll, competed in the House Cup, the list goes on and on…

Blaine had heard every story, every word, of his Father's great triumphs and even had to correct some rumors he knew were not true. Yet he hadn't done anything as titanic as defeating Lord Voldemort. He could barely defeat a spider. Did he mention his Dad escaped from being eaten by about a hundred of them? All Arogog's children. Yup. Blaine couldn't do that either.

But he loved his Father. He never made him feel weak of unwanted. In fact, he spoiled Blaine endlessly. He was the most brilliant dad ever in Blaine's opinion. It wasn't him that made Blaine feel exactly useless, but it was the people that once knew 'the boy who lived.'

"Darling, what's the matter?" Harry Potter said as he saw the look on his wife's face. He went over to slip an arm around her waist and kiss her cheek.

"Harry, take a look at Blaine!" She screeched and Ron Weasley laughed at the look of startle on Harry's face. Mr. Potter turned to look at his son, who stood up along with Hugo, and hung his head in shame. "Playing quidditch out in the yard. All of this too catch a snitch."

"Really?" Blaine looked back up at his Father and nodded. "Brilliant, Blaine!" Mr. Potter laughed and he let go of his horrified wife to hug his son, not caring about the mud. "I'm so proud of you! That's amazing!" He pulled back a little to look at him. "Do you think you could do it again for me?"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. Mr. Potter turned to put an arm around Hugo and Blaine. They all grinned innocently at her.

"What? That must have been an amazing catch! Sorry I missed it boys." Hugo and Blaine lightly laughed and said it was fine.

Ginny Potter sighed in defeat. "It's always about quidditch isn't it?"

"Dear, if this were under any other circumstances, I would be mad too. But c'mon! Lighten up!" Everybody laughed as Mrs. Potter smiled a little. Blaine couldn't help but notice that Rachel rolled her eyes and stuck her nose up a little, as if she was above such things. Blaine rolled his eyes before listening back in on what his Father was saying. "He's a boy and an amazing seeker! Now," He said, looking at his son and Hugo again. "How about I grab an old broom from the shed and we have a go at it. Blaine, seeker, Hugo, keeper, and I'll be beater. We'll switch every few minutes." They nodded enthusiastically and Mr. Potter turned toward Mr. Weasley. "C'mon Ron, it'll be fun."

"In a minute I have something to say." He laughed before standing. "As you know, sometimes I travel and things and I've met a few people…"

"If he says he found himself a knew best friend, I'll beat him bloody with a broom stick." Mr. Potter whispered in his son's ear.

Blaine laughed. "Only if I can watch."

His Father grinned back "Deal." Before listening to what Mr. Weasley really had to say.

"Well a friend of mine, Burt Hummel. His son has been accepted to Hogwarts. Problem is they live in the states and it's impossible for Mr. Hummel to pay to move here when he has a company back home. So… Kurt Hummel will be staying here. Starting next week."

"Awesome!" Hugo said. "New quidditch partner."

Mr. Weasley laughed but then turned serious. "Well there's something about the boy you should all know." He turned toward his wife for help.

Hermione looked into Blaine's eyes. "He's gay."

All went quiet in the room as everyone turned their heads towards Blaine, and Mr. Potter squeezed his son's shoulder. Everyone jumped when there was a clattering of a fork. Rachel gaped at Blaine. "Wait, your…your gay?" She asked in slight confusion, tilting her head.

"Um," Blaine swallowed. "Yeah. I am. Everyone knows."

"Well I had no idea!"

Everything went silent again and Blaine rewound to third year when he came out in his head. His family was fine with it, and they act as if he's never changed. His Father is extremely supportive but everyone besides them and a couple people at Hogwarts were disappointed. The Chosen One's son? Gay? No one could believe it.

Until some guys came out after him, 'inspired' by his courage, when in reality, they just wanted to be able to say they made out with Harry Potter's son. They all left after that, and Blaine was torn by it, wanting a crush or someone that liked him for Blaine. Not…Potter's son.

Still, all eyes are on Blaine. Blaine looks back at his Aunt Hermione. "That's fine. I mean, it's not like we'll get together or anything." Everybody laughed and breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing they wanted was for Blaine to be uncomfortable.

"Well, c'mon, quidditch before your mother and I leave tomorrow." Mr. Potter said and raced the boys out to the back yard.

Blaine smiled. This summer was a little different from previous ones. His Father was taking Mrs. Potter out to Rome, someplace his mother always wanted to go. Blaine didn't know why. So, he was staying the rest of his summer at his Aunt and Uncle's house. It's basically no difference, considering he's always there anyway. He would miss his parents, but almost a whole month with no 'Your Father' this and 'Your Father' that? Heaven!

Blaine straddled his broomstick. What was the date? Oh yeah, August 12. He couldn't wait for it to be September 1st.

_I think I'm going back. _


	2. Chapter 2

**So,**

**Hope you liked the little introductory to the story I've got going here. Again, you should have at least some general idea of Harry Potter if you're reading this. Like as in terms like muggle, mudblood, etc.**

**Keep reading,**

**-KL**

* * *

"I bet I can!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Fine! Break out the Wizard Chess then!"

Hugo almost looked startled that Rose would even think of actually challenging him when they started fighting about who was the better player. Still, he changed his expression to a smirk and went to go fetch the board and pieces.

It had been two days since the morning Harry and Ginny Potter left for Rome and Blaine already missed them. He hadn't gotten a letter yet and he knew he was acting like a baby, but even when he was in school in Hogwarts his father wrote to him every morning when he was eating breakfast in the dining hall.

"Hey Blaine, you excited?" Rose asked, flopping down on the plush brown coach and taking the popcorn bowl from the table beside her. She began to munch with a smile on her face.

"About…?" Blaine asked confused as he plopped down next to her.

"This Kurt guy coming, of course!" Her cousin just rolled his eyes in response. She leaned over towards him and grabbed his arm. "Oh c'mon Blaine, you've never met anyone else with something like that in common with you except those awful blokes who kissed you and ran! Aren't you just the wee bit curious of what he's like? Do you think he'll look exactly like you?"

Blaine couldn't resist laughing at her last question. "Not all gay people look alike, Rosey. But I am not really the stereotypical type myself."

"How do you mean?" Rose asked, tilting her head.

"Well…" Blaine looked around quickly; making sure Hugo wasn't around before scooting closer to his cousin and lowering his voice. "Most guys like me like stuff like…fashion." Rose giggled in response and Blaine grinned. "I'm serious, but not all of them. I've only met one like that. You know Jason?"

Rose groaned. "I want to punch him every time I see him in the hall now. After Christmas break in your third year he was so bloody smug when he said 'Guess who I kissed this Christmas? Potter's boy!'"

Blaine blushed slightly but nodded. He remembered kissing Jason. But then he turned out to be just like the rest… "Yeah. Well outside of school, he's really into clothes and stuff. People expect all gays to be like that. But I couldn't really care. I love sports, getting covered in mud and dirt is a habit of mine, and if you haven't noticed, my hair isn't so perfect." Rose smiled and reached up to ruffle her cousin's curly mane. "No one could really guess I'm gay."

"Rachel couldn't!" Rose yelled just to get on Blaine's nerves.

In result, Blaine pounced on her and proceeded to tickle the girl until she was pink in the face. She began to beg for mercy and Blaine reluctantly went back to his previous position on the couch. They were still laughing when Hugo came in the room with a challenging look on his face.

"Took me awhile since Mum cleaned the other day. She put all our stuff Merlin knows where…" He trailed off and began to set up the game on the floor. Blaine and Rose climbed down to next to him and they all proceeded to lie down on their stomachs next to the board.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still beating you." The boy's sister sing-songed.

"Yeah well I got more of Dad's genes. That means I'm totally winning." Blaine nodded at this in agreement. If Hugo's assumptions were true, he was in fact much better. Mr. Potter often boasted of Mr. Weasley's achievement and sacrifice in winning against a life-sized game of Wizard Chess, in which let the 'boy who lived' go through and defeat that Quirrel character the three Potter and Weasley children heard so much about.

"He's right you know," Blaine said. "You know Aunt Hermione is awful at Wizard Chess."

Rose laughed. "Always has been. Always will be."

Hugo made the first call and the two Weasleys began the game while their cousin watched with interest. Rose cursed when one of Hugo's pieces smashed hers with a chair. Blaine laughed. He loved how his little cousin wasn't a girly girl and couldn't care that normal people her age would be out with friends instead of playing wizard chess with her two older boy cousins. Rose was actually quite popular among her year, yet Blaine was sure that if it was painting nails or playing quidditch, she would choose the latter.

"Okay," Hugo said halfway through the game. "Guys I've been thinking…"

"Oh god, what?" Blaine asked with comical worry. Rose sniggered.

"Shut up, Blaine." Hugo shot his cousin daggers. "Okay, you know that kid coming? I want to pull a prank on him. Not something little, but like…huge." Blaine immediately grinned in agreement but Rose looked hesitant.

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, Rosey!" Blaine said voice filled with excitement. "It will surely be twice as fun as when we let loose those lizards in the Hufflepuff common room!"

Rose laughed. "That was fun. All right, I'm in! What do you have in mind?"

"Well…" Hugo said thoughtfully, stroking a pretend beard. "How about we put a snake in his bed?"

"We don't want him to think we're cruel." Rose said, shaking her head. "Dad will kill us if we did that."

"True." Hugo agreed. "What about something long term?"

"What, like a trick?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah something that we could keep quite until Hogwarts at least…"

There was a long silence of everyone thinking until Hugo stood up with a gasp.

"I got it! I got it! Blaine! Blaine!"

"What?"

"You! You know how you always want people, especially guys, to not just go for you because your Harry Potter's son?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Well for the next month you won't be! We could tell this kid you are someone else or something! A friend of mine staying here until school is back in session!"

"Okay but why would we do that?" Blaine asked still confused.

"Well, you _do_ want another friend, don't you? All you have is Wes and David, and that's only because they knew you since diapers. C'mon, Blaine! You can never trust anyone. Wouldn't it be cool just to trick this kid, tell him your some normal guy, and then he'll befriend you? Then you have someone else to hang around with. I know your lonely, Blaine."

Blaine looked down at the floor. He hated hearing that come out of Hugo's mouth of all people. He was right. All Blaine had were Wes and David, and they were both best friends. Blaine was kind of the third wheel anyway. He could just go somewhere else, there were people dying to be his friend. But they were all just using him, wanting tales of his Father and wondering how much money he had. It made him sick. Or even worse, others would act like he wasn't there. Being gay was heard of, but quite odd. Most didn't care, but others passed by him in the halls and made a face like he smelled of rotten cheese.

Hugo and Blaine were extremely close at home, but they usually had no classes together at school, and just didn't hang out with the same crowd. Blaine thought Hugo never noticed that he sat alone to study, or asked to not have a partner in Potions. I guess he did.

Maybe tricking this Kurt wouldn't be so bad. They would get a few laughs off of Blaine trying to make up a pretend family and things and watching Kurt's face when he realized Blaine was Potter's son.

"Wait, what if he gets hurt?" Blaine asked, the thought suddenly coming to him. What if this Kurt kid wasn't cool or was obnoxious like that Rachel girl? What if when he was told Blaine was a Potter he burst into tears, thinking all that time he was lied too?

"Blaine calm down." Rose said. "We would just love to here you struggle when he says 'So where do you live?' and ordinary questions like that. Plus, you'll gain a friend out of it. So it'll be fun and there's a plus in it for you."

Blaine sighed.

Hugo made a triumphant sound. "Check mate, Weasley." Rose huffed in annoyance. "So," Hugo said, putting his arm in the middle of the three of them. "Are you in?"

Rose grinned and put her hand on top of her brothers. The two children stared at their cousin expectantly. Blaine hesitated before slipping his hand on top of his two cousins.

"Let's find myself a new name."

* * *

Two hours later Rose was scanning the bookshelves for a particular one with a gold spine. Hugo and Blaine were sitting on the couch.

"Now," Hugo said, "we must make sure that Mum nor Dad make any reference to your Father or hint any clues that you have something to do with him."

"What if they do?" Rose called from looking at the books.

"Well, I guess we will have to distract Kurt somehow. Throw a piece of toast at him I don't know."

Blaine chuckled. "So if it's not breakfast, you expect us to carry toast in our pockets?"

"Precisely." Hugo grinned.

"Found it!" Rose squealed from where she was searching. She came back to the couch with a dark blue book in her hand with, as she told them, a beautiful golden spine. The title of the book was _Wizards of the Middle Ages_.

"You're kidding me right?" Blaine snorted, taking the book from his cousin's hands.

"See, they're not _all _important wizards. Some are just normal ones that they mention in the book because they happened to have worked at a school or something that an actually important wizard went to." Rose replied. Blaine opened to the first page and sure enough, the names were of famous wizards in alphabetical order. After a quick spat, all three of them decided to just flip to random pages and pick out a good one.

"Let's see…" Hugo said as they flipped to somewhere in the middle of the hundreds of pages. "_Lopez, George? _Nah, too Hispanic, he may ask about your culture or whatever. Um…" He closed it again; shutting his eyes for dramatic effect, and again flipped to a random page. "Damn, look at her!" Blaine leaned in to see the name _Rivera, Naya _before looking at the pretty girl and smacking Hugo on the head, hissing 'Focus!' Rose rolled her eyes also and mouthed to Blaine 'straight guys.' They erupted into a fit of giggles.

They searched for a while, looking at _Styles, Harry; Groff, Jonathan; Pitt, Brad;_ and_ Cruise, Tom; _but none really fit right.

"Let me try," Blaine said. He simply flipped a couple pages to the front, began scanning, and then saw it. "Hey! What about _Anderson, Carlyle? _Says here he was simply a worker at Gringotts, not very famous, just one of the early few that wasn't a Goblin."

"Yeah but Carlyle?" Hugo asked? "Why don't we just stick with what you got?"

"Sounds perfect." Rose nodded.

"Blaine Anderson." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**How do you like it?**

**Please review,**

**-KL**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night that Blaine woke up in a fright. He calmed himself down, seeing as dreams were just dreams, and decided to get a glass of water. Yeah. Maybe that would clear his head.

He walked down the stairs into the dark living room, creeping across to the kitchen. All was silent except for the soft ticking of the old clock, the Weasley's eyes turned up to the sayings above them 'Your late' and 'Time for breakfast.'

He couldn't dwell long, looking around in the dark. He was afraid he would spook himself out. He reached into the cabinet for a glass, walking over to the sink, but he stopped when something caught his eye.

A copy of this week's _The Daily Prophet _was sitting folded on the counter next to the sink. Curious, Blaine put down his glass and picked up the paper, unfolding it.

**_Could it be?_**

_Everyone must know that you can never know what you find in the wizarding world, and today that was proven extremely true. The Crumple-Horned Snorkack, which was supposedly a myth, has been found! Through the years, naturalists have given up on finding this magical creature, realizing that it was nothing but a fairytale. Oh how they were wrong! Dennis Creevey, who never gave up on finding this creature, uncovered this gorgeous unidentified egg, claiming it is in fact the Crumple-Horned Snorkack._

_"I was in the mountains looking for rare Phoenix', when I came across it buried in snow!" Creevey recalls, " I feared her Mother would come, so I camped not far from it to see if she would. When it appeared that the egg was in fact abandoned, I carefully wrapped it in cloth and took it back to my lab. By the evidence I can see, it is in fact, the Crumple-Horned Snorkack my brother had always known was real!"_

Blaine stopped reading. Creevey. Where had he heard that before? He racked his brain, but couldn't come up with a conclusion. Blaine turned back to the paper, and sure enough, found his answer.

_Creevey talks of his brother, Colin, who had died at the young age of 16 in the Battle of Hogwarts. "Amazing to me, he was." Creevey reminisces tearfully. "I just want to make my older brother proud. Hopefully, finding this will do the trick. He had always told me stories of this great creature, thinking of what its eating habits might have been and things like that. I am honored to say he was my brother. He was so brave."_

_We all know too well of the dreadful Battle of Hogwarts. Sadly, I don't even think Harry Potter could've saved each and every soul there. Now, Creevey smiles at his accomplishment, knowing that his brother is doing the same._

Blaine stared at the moving picture of several wizards inspecting a large egg. Though in black and white, it was hard to tell the color of the giant thing. Could there really be a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in there? What the bloody hell did that even look like?

Blaine smiled sadly. Colin Creevey. Mr. Potter told of the boy at times, apparently a big fan of his. He would always want pictures of him, and asked if he could sign them. Colin would follow Mr. Potter around, until it came to the point when he had to politely ask him to go away. 'I didn't realize how brave he was until I heard of his last moments.' Mr. Potter recalled sadly. 'Standing up to Death Eaters, what courage.'

Blaine put the paper down. Dennis Creevey must have been through a lot. Blaine didn't like to think about the Battle of Hogwarts, but now it seemed stuck in his mind with no intension on leaving. He could only imagine what that was like, being frightened for your life yet standing up to do anything to protect everyone else. The funny thing was, Blaine hadn't ever heard his Uncle Ron talk once about it. His uncle liked to dwell on the happy thoughts of Hogwarts. True, they won. Voldemort was defeated thanks to Mr. Potter, but that didn't mean each and every single life lost wasn't mourned.

Blaine looked down at the floor. He never met Uncle Fred. Uncle George was highly hilarious, but Blaine often wondered what it would have been like with two of him. George Weasley often told that he still felt his brother was with him, and Blaine found that intriguing. He had always wanted a brother or sister, and the fact that even death couldn't keep George and Fred apart was amazing to him.

Blaine took a sip of water. And walked back upstairs, his spirits a bit higher at the thought of his two uncles. Hopefully he would see Uncle George on a trip to Hogsmeade this year.

* * *

"C'mon, where is he?" Rose whined.

"You know Rosey, there's a thing called patience." Mr. Weasley laughed, but he too looked at his watch.

Hugo huffed in annoyance. This Kurt kid was supposed to come half an hour ago. Where the hell was he? Maybe he bailed out. Did he even know magic?

"I don't see what's taking him so long." Hugo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, you better act more polite when he comes." Hermione Weasley scolded her children. "Besides, he's traveling across an ocean by floo powder. It's going to take a second, believe it or not."

Blaine smirked. The only reason Hugo and Rose were so upset was because they were so excited to get this whole 'Blaine Anderson' thing on the road that they woke up really early. Now they were grumpy and tired unlike Blaine, who woke up two hours after them, completely relaxed and not the least bit energetic about this kid coming. Though… he was slightly nervous.

What if he came and knew who Blaine was immediately? It would be ruined. All Blaine wanted was a normal friend and all Hugo and Rose wanted was a good laugh from watching Blaine struggle to make up a pretend life.

Mrs. Weasley took out her wand to warm up her tea. She did so quickly and took a drink saying, "Maybe he got lost." She put her cup down and laid her head on her husband's shoulder, wrapping her skinny arms around his bicep. "Do you remember when that happened to Harry, darling?"

"Ah, yes." Mr. Weasley smiled, kissing his wife's forehead. "Diagonally instead of Diagon Alley. We were only second years if I remember correctly."

"Yes. And you were childish and came to Hogwarts in your Father's flying car." She rolled her eyes.

"And _you _were a stuck up know it all." Ron Weasley retorted. "But that only recently wore off."

Hermione Weasley scoffed and hit her husband's arm, sticking out her tongue. She put both hands in front of her to hit him again, but he grabbed her wrists. Before she could get away, Ron pulled her into a searing kiss, stopping her protests. Hermione slowly relaxed under his touch and when he reluctantly pulled back, because obviously there were children in the room even if they weren't paying attention, Hermione let out a content sigh. They stared at each other for a minute, thinking of the years that had gone by. Hermione smiled slowly before kissing him again and going back to her previous position with her head on his shoulder. Ron smiled. It was just as good as the first time. "You'll always be that stuck up little girl to me." Ron said, taking his wife's hand. "But that's who I fell in love with. I don't want it to ever change."

They hadn't noticed that while Hugo and Rose were bickering, their nephew was watching them. Blaine smiled. They didn't usually tell each other the usual 'I love you', but they didn't have to. It was all in their actions, in the way that they looked at each other. Blaine again shocked himself by realizing he wanted that.

BAM!

There was a sudden burst of green in the fireplace that made everyone jump.

Kurt was there.

* * *

They all instinctively stood up, ready to greet the guest.

There came a cough and through the smoke, the five could see an outline of a figure, ducking down and walking slowly towards them.

Blaine held his breath, for a reason he didn't know.

Out from the smoke came an expensive looking leather boot, very softly touching the floor.

Then, came, well…Kurt.

The pale boy blushed under their scrutiny, and brushed off his coat, which had to have at least a thousand zippers. He shifted a little; afraid that the family would not like the way he looked, with his highly coiffed hair and dark super skinny jeans that no straight guy would be caught dead in. But his Father said Mr. Weasley was a nice man, and he gave Kurt that look when he said it. That 'unlike-most-the-people-where-we-live-he-couldn't- give-a-rats-arse-if-your-not-straight' look. This memory didn't stop Kurt from putting on a manlier demeanor, which failed in a matter of seconds.

But the boy had to raise his perfectly trimmed eyebrows when all that happened was a kid about his age with flaming red hair exasperated, "Finally!" Kurt had to look up and down the boy walking towards him, dressed in a surprisingly fashionable sweater, but extremely muddy boots. Kurt cringed.

"Hello," they boy said, sticking out a hand politely. "I'm Hugo. Hugo Weasley." Kurt smiled softly at Hugo. He could get used to this.

"Um…yeah." Kurt took his hand and shook it. "Kurt Hummel. It's a pleasure."

"Well hello, Kurt." Hermione stepped up next to her son, putting her hand on his back. "I'm Mrs. Weasley, but you can call me Hermione. Mrs. Weasley sounds _way _too formal." She smiled and also took his hand shaking it.

"Either that or she's trying hard to forget that she married me." Ron laughed, walking up to Kurt and slipping his arm around his wife, who was rolling her eyes.

"You must be Mr. Weasley," Kurt smiled. "Thank you _so _much for letting me stay here before I attend school. I've been dying to go to Hogwarts."

"It's no problem at all." He shook his head in reply. "And please, call me Ron. And you must meet my daughter, Rose."

The four turned to find her not on the coach where she was before, but in fact coming through the doorway with a worried look on her face. All she wanted was for Blaine to have friends.

When she snapped out of her melancholy and saw everyone watching her, she plastered a smile on her face, but it slightly faltered when she saw Kurt was looking at her in shock.

She walked up anyway with a polite "Hello, I'm Rose." And was shocked to see the other boy squeal.

"Your outfit is just…" He trailed off with a dreamy sigh and Rose looked down at her dark boots with skinny jeans. They were new, along with the tan leather jacket, teal tank top, and scarf. "There is no way that's pure Magnifane!" He said, speaking of a famous designer ranked top that year in the _Daily Prophet. _

She grinned. So this is what a fashion gay was like. She could completely love or completely hate this boy. "Sure is! Mum got it for me. I actually have the whole collection if you'd like to see." She gestured up the long staircase.

"That would be beyond amazing." Kurt answered eagerly and they both laughed, beginning to head up stairs.

Ron raised his eyebrows. It was beyond his understanding how fashion could make to people become immediate best friends. "Wait!" He called up to the two. "You must meet Blaine! Where did he go?"

"Um…who's Blaine?" Kurt asked with a slightly confused tilt of his head. He thought the Weasley's only had two children.

Hermione smiled at his puzzled look. "Well he's our neph-"

"Mum!" Rose said entirely too loud. "I'll tell him all the details while we are upstairs." Kurt grinned at her, though this Blaine was still slightly in his mind even with the thought of expensive designer clothes ahead.

When they were safely upstairs, Hugo breathed a sigh of relief. Poor Blaine. He had to do all of this for a friend? Plus, Kurt had been here for only a few moments, and he already almost found out!

"Hugo, are you alright?" His father looked at him worriedly.

"Fine, Dad. I think I'll... give Rose some time with Kurt alone while I'll go play quidditch."

He rushed out of the room, leaving his two parents staring confused after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**So,**

**I bet you all were like 'holy crap, where's Blaine?'**

**Please review,**

**-KL**

* * *

Blaine wiped his mouth with his wrist, satisfied that nothing else would come up.

He leaned back and kneeled in front of the toilet, taking deep breaths.

Could someone really scare him that much?

All Blaine had to see was the boot of the boy before his nervousness overtook him as foul in his mouth. He immediately ran from the room and slammed the door of the bathroom shut.

This wasn't unusual at all for Blaine. Whenever he was amazingly nervous, he threw up. It had only happened about three times. Before his first quidditch game, before his first date, and when he had to be interviewed for the _Daily Prophet _about his Father.

Blaine let out a bitter laugh. Funny how he was so nervous about meeting someone, he had met plenty to try and get a friendship, except maybe this time it was because he was lying. Blaine was a terrible liar. He was always very scared of the consequences before a big lie, hence the throwing up.

It was like his gut was trying to tell him that this time it would be different. That this would change everything. It was only for a month though, Blaine supposed. Kurt would find out soon about him.

He hadn't even seen Kurt before rushing out of the room. He knew by the single boot he saw that he was in fact a very fashion aware kind of person. If he did become friends with this kid, maybe he would give Blaine some fashion tips. Maybe some boy at school would appreciate if Blaine had more style on the few days they were not in Hogwarts uniform.

Blaine couldn't help thinking if he was tall or short, big or thin, handsome or not so handsome. Blaine had a feeling that he would surely be good looking, but he smiled sadly to himself. That would be to good to be true. Then eye color came to his mind. Were they blue, brown, gold, green? What about his hair?

Only one way to find out.

Blaine stood up, unlocking the door. He would clean up, brush his teeth, and meet this Kurt kid.

_Suck it up, Potter._

* * *

"Seriously," Kurt stated after they were done laughing, "What the hell can't Magnifane do?"

"I know, right?" She agreed, twirling around in the gorgeous short red dress. "She's just brilliant!" Kurt hummed in agreement where he was lying across her bed.

It had literally been maybe two hours since he came to the Weasleys, and he already found a friend in Rose. She was nice and funny and knew, just like Kurt, all the top wizard designers in the world and when their new collections were coming out. Rose felt the same in Kurt, and now she had another person to gossip with. Still, she had to focus. Blaine was supposed to be making a friend, not her.

"So," She said, not bothering to change and plopping down next to Kurt. "Excited for Hogwarts?"

"You have no idea." Kurt groaned. "My last school was nothing compared to what I heard is at Hogwarts."

"Oh!" Rose realized. "So you do know magic!"

Kurt smirked in response, taking a long, skinny wand out of his pocket. He pointed it at the pile of clothes on the floor, muttered a spell, and they immediately rose up into the air, one by one, and began to fold themselves. "Top of my class where I used to go." Kurt answered. He unceremoniously let them drop back on the floor and stuffed his wand back into his jean pocket. He turned to find Rose gaping at him. "You didn't actually expect me to go into my fifth year and not know magic?"

"W-well…" She stuttered, blushing in embarrassment. "Your from America and all."

"They have wizarding schools there, also. Except more hidden then even Hogwarts. But of course, everyone knows of Hogwarts."

Rose nodded then giggled. "You have an odd American accent. A little high, no offense."

Kurt also laughed. "I get that a lot. But you would sound odd where I'm from." He shrugged. "Then again, if you aren't like everyone else I guess your odd." He seemed saddened for a moment to Rose, then perked back up again.

"Well you'll love Hogwarts." Rose grinned. "I know I do. And there are _tons _of cute guys." Kurt rolled his eyes. "What? You are gay, aren't you?"

Kurt laughed and couldn't help loving how this girl spoke her mind. "Well…" He began to blush. "I haven't…really…dated much a-and…yeah." Kurt shook memories of one out of his mind.

Rose smiled. "Well Hogwarts is the perfect place to start." She thought for a moment then squealed. "The most popular and _definitely _the hottest guy at our school is actually a fifth year. He's pure blood and all, so he was pretty well known when he started out already, but then everyone realized how _sweet _and _nice _he is and-"

"Who is he?" Kurt asked out of curiosity.

"Sam Evans." Rose sighed dreamily.

"Probably as straight as a board."

Rose smiled. "Bi."

"No way!" Kurt laughed, unbelieving.

"Yeah." She responded. "Everyone who's anyone has a crush on him at school. He gets pretty much along with anyone except…" She trailed off, uncertain if she should tell Kurt.

"Except who?"

"Except Blaine. They've just never really…liked each other."

"Okay who's this mysterious Blaine everyone's talking about whom has not made an appearance for the last…" He looked at the clock. "Two and a half hours I've been here?"

Rose smiled but before she could answer, there came a voice from the doorway.

"Sorry for that. I wasn't trying to avoid you, I promise."  
Kurt whipped his head around to look at the boy leaning casually against the doorframe with a charming smile on his face.

Kurt couldn't help but whisper, "Wow."

The boy was very handsome, with sleek black hair that was gelled to his head in a Cary-Grant-style kind of way. His dark colored but lightweight sweatshirt clung to his body in all the right places to show off what was obviously the work of some hardcore quidditch. His sleeves were slightly rolled up to reveal toned, tan arms and his baggy jeans didn't look un-classy on him.

It took Kurt a few seconds to realize that he had come closer and was holding out his hand for him to shake. "Hello," he said in a smooth and rich English accent. "I'm Blaine." He glanced at Rose for a second, smile faltering before looking at Kurt again. "Blaine Anderson."  
Kurt took his hand, shaking it slowly. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Pleasure." Blaine responded, giving a dazzling smile to Kurt. He walked over to the desk to grab a chair. He brought it over to the bed and sat down on it backwards, his legs on either side and his chin resting on his arms on the back, looking at the two with a slightly amused expression. "I'm sorry, did I invade gossip time?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

Blaine chose to ignore the nervous 'your doing great' looks she was tossing towards him and turned all his attention to Kurt. "So Kurt," He said, "America, huh?"

"Um…" Kurt shook his head. "Yeah. All right, I guess. Nothing like here."

"Yeah? What state?"

"Ohio." Blaine noticed Kurt frown.

"What's wrong with it? Weather not too spiffy?" He joked. _Spiffy, Blaine? Really?_

Despite the lameness of it, Kurt grinned. "It's just not as amazing as I wish it to be." When he felt like Blaine was going to ask more, he began to speak again. "No offense, but why are you here?"

Blaine laughed. "Well, didn't Rose tell you? I'm they're dog. Spell went wrong and next thing I know I have fingers and toes."

Rose giggled. She was happy that at least Blaine's real personality stuck around with the fake identity. "Your bloody awful, you know that?"

Blaine grinned. "Only the best for my favorite cous- Rose." He quickly said in the nick of time. Kurt raised his eyebrows and Blaine mentally cursed. _Great. Now he probably thinks Rose and I are dating. _"But really, I'm a friend of Hugo's and my parents are away so I'm crashing here until school starts."

"So fifth year?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. You'll love it at Hogwarts, trust me. If you don't, that totally means you're a Slytherin." Blaine grinned and Rose and Kurt laughed.

"I don't think Slytherin is so bad." Kurt said. "Or that's what I've seen from what I've read."

"Well, yeah, there's a couple good blokes in there, but some are just plain evil." Blaine responded, thinking of that Draco Malfoy his father had told him about. "It's odd, but I know you won't get in there. You're too nice for your own good. And I've just met you and can tell that."

Blaine couldn't help raising his eyebrows when he saw Kurt blush slightly. "I'm thinking Gryffindor, hopefully. I heard that was Harry Potter's house."

It was almost comical how panicked Rose looked before blurting out to change the subject: "Blaine's the Gryffindor seeker."

"Seeker?" Kurt asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, for quidditch." Blaine beamed.

"Um… What's uh… what's quidditch?"

Blaine gaped. _You've got to be kidding me. _"You don't know what…wha-how…di-why don't you know… do you know-"

"States, remember?" Rose said, amused by her cousin's stuttering.

"But quidditch is-it's quidditch!" Blaine burst unbelieving.

"Yes well, America's quite different." Kurt laughed. "We have to blend in with the muggles, also, so the use of magic is much more strict there, considering we don't really have a fully other world to live in as you do."

"So you actually interact with muggles?" Blaine asked. He was quite interested by Kurt already.

Kurt just smirked in reply and climbed off the bed. He walked towards one of the trunks he had lying on the floor and bent over to unzip it.

_Stop staring bloody idiot! _Blaine scolded himself and looked away from Kurt leaning down in his extremely tight pants.

He came back up and turned around with a grin on his face, holding a strange object. It was quite thin and was square, covered by a leather sort of case almost.

Rose sat up with curiosity. Kurt plopped down next to her and Blaine was literally drawn to the object, and moved over to sit next them on the bed. It honestly looked like a very thin book with no pages.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Blaine whispered in awe.

"An iPad."

"An I what?" Rose tilted her head.

"An iPad. It's a muggle device." He flipped the flap over to reveal a smooth surface. "Hopefully you know what a screen is right?" Rose and Blaine exchanged confused glances and that gave Kurt his answer. "It's kind of like your pictures. It shows moving objects." Kurt held down something and then what looked like an apple with a curve in it appeared. Blaine and Rose both said at the same time: 'Bloody hell.'

"Oh trust me, it gets freakier." Kurt laughed and proceeded to show them that muggles weren't entirely clueless.


	5. Chapter 5

**So,**

**Hope your liking it so far. I'm actually pretty damn excited about what I've written down that will happen later on.**

**Keep readin', keep reviewin'!**

**-KL**

* * *

"…And some kids are awful and never even go outside! They are so interested in the thing I think the screen hypnotizes them!" Kurt exclaimed as they were walking down the staircase.

They spent hours up in Rose's room just finding out the different things the so-called 'iPad' could do. Half way through, Hugo joined them, so he was the most confused.

"So…wait." Hugo said as the four reached the bottom stair, "There are different sizes?"

"Kind of." Kurt answered as they all went into the kitchen. "There is iPods, iPhones, iPads, and iPad minis along with them. But there are many kinds of each, new ones coming out each year or maybe even two years after the one before it because it's a newer model."

"If you want a mini iPad, why not just get the iPhone?" Blaine asked the boy.

"The iPad mini is a little bigger then the iPhone. And remember, you can speak to someone through the iPhone and the iPad is flatter and you can't do that."

"Then why get it?" Rose asked. Honestly, it was all so pointless.

"Well…" Kurt stopped. "I'm not really sure actually. I mean I didn't make them or anything."

"Then how do you know so much?" Hugo asked impressed with Kurt's knowledge.

"Every muggle does. And they're constantly on them, along with computers."

"What's a-"

"It's really complicated." Kurt said quickly to stop Blaine's obvious question. "It'll take a while to explain, but we have all year so I think you'll learn."

Blaine sighed. More like a month. He could see when they got to Hogwarts now:

'Can you believe it? The little mudblood didn't even know who Blaine Potter was! The bloody idiot probably can't even cast a spell! What, Hummel? You probably just don't know because you and Potter were too busy in bed to even know each other's names, nor care! Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs. Or should I say, the queers!'

"Blaine. Blaine stop that are you okay?"

He snapped out of his haze to see Kurt and his two cousins staring at him with worry. Blaine looked down and realized he was squeezing his hands into fists so tight his whole had and wrist were a blotchy mix of red and white. "Fine." He said quickly, releasing his fierce grip.

There weren't many people at Hogwarts like that. But the few that were… they were awful about keeping their mouths shut. But Sam Evans was bisexual, so the homophobic people became quite unpopular.

Blaine spat in his mind. Sam Evans.

"Knockturn!" Rose smiled as the black owl flew into the window. Blaine grinned at the gorgeous creature; dark and fierce like the place it was named after. Knockturn landed gracefully on the kitchen counter they were leaning against, and Rose took the letter from him, giving the bird a small piece of bread from the loaf that was sitting on a plate, obviously for that night's dinner.

Blaine grabbed the note quickly from her when he realized it must be his parents.

_Weasleys (and Blaine),_

_How are you all back there? I hope you didn't worry about us much, though I doubt Ron even remembered we were gone! Hermione, my dear, you need to get your husband a Rememberall; I think he's getting a little old. Yet you still look like the 16 year-old I went to school with, so don't know what happened there._

_ Ginny and I got to Rome just fine. It's gorgeous here! Oh, Ginny says she misses all of you and tells Ron to make sure he takes his medicine, because she knows he doesn't listen to Hermione and she's second in command to force him to take the bloody muggle stuff._

_Blaine, hope you are doing well. It is important that you do well in school, but even more important that you practice everyday for quidditch, and I have a new strategy that I was thinking you would like to_

The sentence was cut off and the ink after the word 'to' was blotted. The three Weasley and Potter children laughed, knowing Ginny Potter probably found her husband writing that and sure enough, the next paragraph showed she did.

_Ugh. Women. They don't understand us, do they Blaine? Then again, you don't even like them! (Lucky you!) Anyway, Hugo, Rose, be nice to your parents, play a few pranks maybe (I 'accidentally' left the ingredients for Poly Juice Potion in the shed. See what you can do with that and make sure your parents don't find out it was me. Blame it on Blaine.)_

"Hey!" Blaine said out loud and they all laughed, except for Kurt, who just looked at them with curiosity.

_Go to bed no later then however late you can get away with, eat as little as you can so then you can stuff yourselves at Hogwarts, and make absolutely sure that Hermione finds no less then five toads on the kitchen counter the morning after you read this._

_Oh! And Kurt. Hello, I'm Mr. Potter. So sorry I missed you, but I sometimes visit Hogwarts in the middle of the school year, so maybe I'll see you around. You sound like a good fellow, as Ron explains. Hogwarts is the best of the best, and my years there were extraordinary, as will yours be. Make the best of them._

_Well, I guess that's all for now. Make sure your parents don't get this note unless you remove the things I told you (Blaine knows the spell for it.) or do them first._

_Good luck!_

_Harry James Potter _

Blaine smiled. His Father really was the best.

It took the three children a second to realize Kurt had also read the whole letter. Hugo grabbed it quickly, and sighed in relief when it made no remote mention that Blaine was Harry's son.

"You…normally get letters from Harry Potter?" Kurt asked, suspicious and amazed at the same time.

"Well, Harry is Hugo and I's uncle." Rose said slowly, hoping that it fit in with the whole 'Anderson' thing. "My Dad's sister, our Aunt Ginny, is Uncle Harry's wife so…yeah we're related."

There was a long pause before Kurt said, "I'm so stupid! I knew he had a wife named Ginny. I had no idea it was _Weasley_." He shook his head and the other three children let out a sigh of relief. "But Blaine? How does he know you?"

Blaine luckily rehearsed for this kind of situation. "Well, he was staying here for two weeks before he went to Rome and I've been here a month already, so I got to know him really well, and he really is an amazing man."

"Ah…" Kurt nodded. "Well, um, okay."

Blaine was trying to stifle his laughter as he saw Kurt read over the letter again and try to hide a squeal of delight when the part came in about him. Even the Americans knew of Harry Potter. Blaine almost gasped out loud. If Kurt knew Harry Potter had a wife, did he know he had a son? He was already having a connection with Kurt, and it would be awful if the other boy put two and two together and-

"What are you all looking at?" Hermione Weasley asked as she came through the doorway. Hugo quickly shoved the letter in his pocket.

"Um…" He looked around. "The muggle watch Kurt is wearing!" Kurt looked down at his watch and got the hint, holding it up for Hermione to see.

"Hmm…" She said and for a second they thought she was going to question them further but then she said. "Awful of me, isn't it? I had muggle parents and basically lived half and half my whole life and now just after being here permanently for awhile, I almost forgot how to read a muggle watch."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, living half and half." Kurt put his wrist down. "My Father's a wizard but my Mother was a muggle?"

"Was, darling?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Kurt smiled sadly. "She died when I was eight."  
Blaine wanted so badly to just hug Kurt right then and there; the hopeless look on his face was so awful before it turned into a happy one again in a blink of an eye. Blaine tilted his head in curiosity. _He's hiding so much…_

"Aw, you poor thing." She gave Kurt an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing muggle nor wizard could do. It's fine, really." He forced a smile that almost had Blaine wanting him to just tell him what he was hiding.

Thank Merlin spirits were brightened the moment Ron Weasley stepped into the room with a hearty "Alright everybody, into the dining room. Dinner time!" His smile and enthusiasm put a grin on everyone's face, even Blaine's, who was for some reason horribly worried about Kurt. "Ah, Kurt. I see you've met Blaine."

"Yes." Kurt beamed at Blaine and Blaine could feel heat rising in his cheeks.

"Well, you'll love the food Kurt, my wife is an excellent cook." Hermione mouthed 'thank you' to her husband and they all headed into the dining room.

Kurt moved so he was beside Blaine and whispered into his ear. "Was Mr. Potter serious when he said eat as little as you can or was that sarcasm for the food is crap at Hogwarts?"

Blaine laughed under his breath and whispered back, "Well Aun-" He stopped himself. "Hermione is a good cook, but Hogwarts is to die for. I'd say it is worth saving your appetite for, but not until later."

"Oh god, I'm going to gain a million pounds after I'm out of this school, aren't I?"

"Well, I haven't."

"But you play quiddtosh or whatever it's called. Have you seen yourself?"

"Well, only my reflection. Why, is my back fat because I don't usually check that?"

They were cracking up about Blaine having back rolls when they sat down next to each other, across from Rose and Hermione, and Hugo sitting next to Kurt, across from Ron.

"So Kurt," Hermione started, "How's America?"

"Compared to here? Awful." Kurt shook his head.

Ron looked worried. "Really?"

"Well… muggles are odd in their own little way and they all have qualities that annoy me to no end." Kurt complained. "Like their inability to dress decently."

Mr. Weasley snorted into the milk he was drinking.

"So muggles in America dress in rags?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Kurt laughed. "No! It's just… unmatching clothes and stuff that is too tight or too big or just…wrong."

"Ew." Rose said, seemingly the only one actually getting what Kurt was talking about.

"What I mean is, I come here, and all of you are so well dressed and it's actually bearable." Kurt explained. "In America it's… different. Not all American muggles ar"

"Odd." Ron said. "Now tell me about these, um, computers of yours?"  
Everybody groaned at the table except Blaine, who was pretty much interested in anything Kurt had to say. Ron Weasley took after his Father, Arthur, and his interest in the muggles.

Blaine was happy that the rest of dinner went smoothly and nothing came up to give a hint that Blaine was Blaine Potter.

And…he really liked it that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh Goblins Crotch,**

**If you were one of the first people to read my last chapter, I edited it a lot because of the mistakes. Sorry about that.**

**R.I.P. Cory Montieth. I'm so sad about that. I can't even… It's unbelievable.**

**-KL**

* * *

Kurt insisted on helping Mrs. Weasley clean up dinner. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the shocked looks he got from everyone, and the bewildered 'You actually _want_ to do Muggle chores?' from Hugo. Ron Weasley himself began to stutter, as Kurt guessed that was uncommon in the magical household.

So as of now Kurt and Mrs. Weasley (She insisted on Kurt calling her Hermione, but he still couldn't get in the habit of it) were teetering stacks of plates back and forth from the dining room to the kitchen. It was amazing actually how many of them there were, considering six people weren't all that big of a party. Yet it seemed that the two Weasley boys had an amazing appetite and Shepard's Pie was a personal favorite of one Blaine Andersons.

Kurt dropped three plates into the sink with a happy sigh. Blaine Anderson. He was a charmer, all right. All he had to do was give Mrs. Weasley a dazzling smile to get another helping of whatever he liked (much to Hugo's frustration) at dinner that night. _You should be worried_ Kurt thought to himself _Gorgeous smile, handsome looks? He screams player. Did magazines teach you anything?_

Kurt shook his head. Not Blaine. But then again, whom was he kidding? He just met the guy! He could be taken, or have a crush on someone, or the worst of the worst, taking out someone different each and every night.

_Not just someone. Girls._

Kurt scrubbed hard with the washcloth on a particular dish he was holding in the soapy water. What was he thinking? The boy had to be straight. It totally looked like he was close with Rose, but… it didn't look like it was in _that way._

The thought didn't make Kurt anymore hopeful.

He was alone in America, and it was no different in England.

"Thank you so much for helping me with this." Mrs. Weasley said, coming in and dropping more plates in the sink. "Really. We are so magic based around here; I think it would do us some good to do a little with our bare hands, but no, not my children. They wouldn't get off their brooms for a second if it weren't for me."

Kurt laughed. "It's no problem at all. But if you don't mind me asking, why not magic all the time? I mean yeah, it would be lazy, but I have to live half and half and I honestly wouldn't mind not having to vacuum my room every now and then."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Well, I actually don't own a vacuum. I know a spell for that. Maybe I'll teach it to you before you head off." Kurt grinned at her. "But as I said, I have muggle parents, and doing muggle things keeps a sort of…balance between my life now and my life then. I don't think doing some dishes is so bad. Plus, the spell doesn't always work. Sometimes the kitchenware smash into the wall for some reason. I've broken too many to count." She laughed to herself, wiping dry a glass. "So yeah, it's not that bad."

Kurt smiled. "I would be happy to help you with muggle chores, considering all those three do is play…" He drifted off.

"Quidditch?"

"Yeah. That."

Mrs. Weasley grinned. "Well I would be lying if I said that you aren't going to get on a broom at least once before the month is up." Kurt groaned, making the woman laugh. "It's fine. I've never been to fond of the sport myself. My sister-in-law, though, is an entirely different story."

"Ginny?" Kurt asked.

"Why yes." She looked shocked that he knew this information. "She has always been quite good at it, not as good as her husband, though she'd kill me if I told you I thought that, so stay quiet. But her skills are fantastic on a broom."

Kurt nodded.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley looked around. "Looks like we're all cleaned up so-what's that over there?"

Kurt spun around to where she was pointing.

On the counter was none other then the letter from Harry Potter.

"Oh! Uh…" Kurt started. Damn, why did Hugo put it in plain sight. Then Kurt thought of something. "A letter!"

"Well obviously." Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes with a smile and headed to pick it up, but Kurt blocked her way.

"Um, it's from my Dad." He explained quickly. "It's quite personal and I'd rather that you didn't read it."

"Oh…" She looked suspicious, but her tone softened and she put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sure he misses you very much."

"Yeah. He said so." Kurt nodded quickly, but his demeanor saddened.

His Father had not written yet as promised. It was quite odd for him not too, as Burt Hummel was highly overprotective of his son, and that worried Kurt. Did something happen to him? What if he was in the hospital right now? Or he was depressed since Kurt was gone? Kurt did remember him looking quite sad when he left…

Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly at the boy and reached in to hug him tightly. Kurt stiffened, not used to this kind of affection from someone he met only about twelve hours ago. She hugged him in greeting when he came, but this was different. Kurt didn't know how.

She released him not to long after and gave him a smile. "Now," She said, "How about helping me whip up some hot chocolate for everybody, hey?" Kurt nodded eagerly. "Great. Give me about forty minutes though, I need to write a few letters. Then we'll get started." Kurt nodded and with that confirmation, she headed down the hall and upstairs without another word.

Kurt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. Those three quiddzith obsessed little people were so going to get it. The only reason Kurt saved their asses was because he didn't want to lose the friends he just made by spoiling their pranks and getting them in trouble. Yet Kurt couldn't imagine Hugo calling him a queer or Rose passing him disgusted looks.

He didn't know why.

And Blaine well… the boy had every right to be grossed out by him. Kurt blushed, knowing all he was doing when they were trying to figure out the iPad that afternoon was ogling at Blaine's well-toned arms. Oh, if the boy caught him all he'd have to do to Kurt would be to punch him and…

Kurt shook his head. No, because Blaine _would_ never find out.

The American boy had a funny feeling that he'd know this family for a long time. And that meant that these more then platonic feelings he was already having towards Blaine would grow bigger and stronger with each passing day. But he would have to hide it. He would have to play the roll of encouraging friend again and again. When Blaine had crushes he would say 'go for it!' And when he introduced girls Kurt would…

Well that would be harder. Just thinking about that almost brought Kurt to tears right then and there. What the hell was Kurt getting himself into with this Blaine kid?

To clear his muddled mind, he picked up the letter again from Mr. Harry Potter. Kurt knew very well that Ron and Hermione Weasley were war heroes (and it still left him in awe to think about it) but Harry Potter was… well he was him! Kurt opened the letter and read through the part where it mentioned him again with a happy sigh. No, he was certainly not a fanboy, he was just expecting to come here and nobody would notice but now-

Wait what?

Kurt stopped himself from lazily drifting through the letter.

What did that say?

_Blaine, hope you are doing well._

No! No farther down.

_I have a new strategy..._

Not that either.

_Ugh. Women. They don't understand us do they Blaine?  
_Right there!

_But you don't even like them. (Lucky You!)  
_Kurt read it over and over to make sure his mind wasn't tricking him. What did that mean?

**_But you don't even like them._**

**_But you don't even like women._**

Was Blaine…?

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't be. That would be impossible.

But maybe…

"Hey."

Kurt spun around so fast he heard his neck crack.

"Oh, um, hi." Kurt said to the very boy he was thinking about, who was just so casually leaning against the counter in a way that made Kurt a tiny bit flustered.

To his surprise, Blaine widened his eyes when he saw the letter in Kurt's hand. "Um… Nobody found that right?"

"No!" Kurt said a little too loudly. "I mean Mrs. Weasley almost did, but I covered."

Blaine gave him an adorable lopsided grin. "That's cool of you, thanks." Kurt nodded. "So where's Au-Hermione now?"

"She went upstairs to write some letters or something and then she will come back down. We were going to make hot chocolate." Kurt shifted guiltily. "You don't think she's going to write Mr. Potter asking why she hasn't gotten a letter?"

"Oh she will." Blaine said, slowly walking closer to Kurt. "But he'll cover. He's quite bright."

"Very." Kurt agreed shakily. It was hard to concentrate when Blaine was every so innocently walking towards him in a way that made Kurt's cheeks burn a bright red.

"But hot chocolate is out of the question. Hermione really does get caught up in writing letters." He was now only inches away from Kurt. "So…"  
Blaine leaned forward and reached towards Kurt.

Kurt held his breath.

But Blaine only meant to take the letter out of Kurt's hand.

Still, Kurt couldn't ignore the tingling sensation that went up his arm when their fingertips brushed. Everything around him became blurry, and all he could see was the face of one Blaine Anderson. It took Kurt a few seconds to realize Blaine's mouth was moving and words were coming out.

"What?" Kurt shook his head.

"Um… I said that we could make hot chocolate together instead."

"Oh! Right yeah, sure." Kurt mentally kicked himself.

"Um okay." Blaine looked amused at Kurt's stuttering and pulled out his wand.

"Magically?" Kurt rolled his eyes, making Blaine grin.

"It tastes ten times better, trust me. I learned how they do it at Hogwarts. It's delicious."

They're was an awkward pause in which Kurt was freaking out inside his head.

"Um…hey Blaine?" Kurt asked timidly. _Oh god, what are going to say? 'Hey you gay, bro? I think we'd be cute together if your, you know, gay. Your quite good looking, do you like guys?' _

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, still not taking his eyes of the cups that were slowly filling up as Blaine mumbled a spell under his breath.

"Can uh…" _Buy yourself time! _"Can we talk outside after this?"

Blaine's brow furrowed. "Is everything okay?" His voice was surprisingly shaky.

"Fine. Perfect, actually." This made Blaine look like a child on Christmas morning for a reason Kurt did not understand. "I just… need to ask you something."

"Can't you ask me right now?" Blaine asked in confusion. He finished with the cups of steaming hot chocolate, shoved his wand back in his trousers, and turned to face Kurt.

"Well um... it's really personal… and um… I-"

Kurt stopped when Blaine reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "Okay. C'mon, let's take our hot chocolate outside and leave the others for everyone else."

Kurt nodded gratefully, took the cup Blaine held out for him, and they walked out to the porch together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,**

**Liking it? Please leave reviews after each chapter. I'd really appreciate it!**

**-KL**

* * *

"Really, Rose?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's frustration. They went out on the deck before only to find that the I… flat muggle thing was lying in a potted plant.

"She needs to understand that these actually can break quite easily." Kurt scowled and went to pick it up carefully from the dirt and set it on the table. Blaine sat down with Kurt as he turned it on, making sure it still worked. They both breathed a sigh of relief when the bitten apple came on the screen.

"Genius you are, working this thing." Blaine acknowledged. Suddenly Kurt tensed, and looked oddly nervous as he did before. This made Blaine's brain begin to run a mile a minute.

What if he knows? What if Aunt Hermione said something? I should've just helped with those bloody dishes!

Blaine snapped out of it to look at Kurt tapping the lit up screen, scrolling through names of things like _Vogue _and _People_.

"What are those?" Blaine tilted his head in confusion, catching more like, _Star_ and _The Globe. _Maybe… "Are those muggle names? Wow, and they think we're the weird ones."

Kurt finally looked up from where his eyes were glued to the screen and smiled. "No. They're magazines."

_My Dad told me about those once!_

"Did he really? Your Father knows of muggle things?"

I did not just say that out loud. Nice, Blaine! The teen internally smacked himself and began to think of a way to cover that.

But sadly, all his brilliant mind can come up with was "Yup."

"Well um…" Kurt nodded his head. "They're like muggle newspapers, except some of it isn't totally true."

Blaine looked puzzled and reached for his cup of delicious hot chocolate. "Then why put it on a paper for everyone to see?"

"Well it gets people excited and gossiping to friends. Then those friends want to read about it, so they also buy the magazine, in a way giving the company more money."

"But what about the poor people who they tell lies about?"

Kurt wanted to dwell in the fact that Blaine looked like a kicked puppy in that moment. "They deal with it. They're famous and all. Some can sing, some can act, and others are just on shows about their lives."

"A show? About someone's life? Do they just pick random people?"

"No. I mean, sometimes someone's life is really interesting, like they have an odd family or their company is huge and unique."

"And a show is…" Blaine motioned for him to go on.

Kurt took put his cup of hot chocolate to his lips. "Like a moving picture with sounds on a screen. Like this except bigger."

"You mean a television?" The boy smirked at Kurt's shocked face and the sputtering of his drink. "I listened to you rant all afternoon. I think I know a thing or two now."

Kurt pushed him playfully on the shoulder, which sent a jolt of electricity through both boys' bodies, but they chose to try and ignore it. "Shut up."

"Well, what about the other people whose lives aren't all that interesting? Why do they get a 'show'?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess it's because they're attractive. People think they're gorgeous enough to be nationally watched. It pretty much guarantees them having a show."

"Then why don't you have your own show?" Blaine blurted.

All was silent except for the few occasional chirps of bugs in the summer night air.

WHAT THE HELL, POTTER!?

And Blaine wasn't the only one freaking out.

Did Blaine just call me attractive? Did he just call me **gorgeous**?!

The silence went on for another few seconds, but it felt like eternity.

Blaine didn't mean to say that. Or did he? He thought Kurt was all right with his soft eyes that sparkled when he smiled and his pale skin that was drawn into tight attractive muscles on his arms and how his cheeks turned a cute shade of red when he got excited-

Whoa. Calm yourself, Potter.

Finally, Kurt broke the awkwardness with a slight cough and a, "I mean, not everyone can have their own show. Plus, I wouldn't want any muggles finding out I'm a wizard."  
Blaine let out a strained laugh. "Yeah."

"So…" Kurt slowly turned back to his screen, and Blaine could see on his face how much he was thinking. "I'm going to change this so then I can actually get wizard news and stuff. Though I will miss my muggle magazines. They talk all of fashion."

"Yeah well, you won't have to worry much. Our Hogwarts robes are the height of the wizard wardrobe this year." Blaine snorted.

"Oh, quiet you." Kurt smiled though sighed sadly after it. "Dreary old black robes here I come."

"Oh, don't be so down, Hummel!" Blaine laughed, patting Kurt lightly on the back. "You still have almost a full month of your most fashionable clothing."

"I suppose." Kurt agreed, and picked up his cup to take a sip of the creamy drink. It really was amazing.

Blaine could stare at the other boys face all day- but then yet again something caught his attention. He turned toward an article in the Daily Prophet on Kurt's screen.

_**Stolen!**_

_And just when Dennis Creevey thought a miracle had happened, it had been whisked away from the very palm of his hand._

_The Crumple-Horned Snorkack egg has been stolen!_

_Creevey assured that it was under great security, all of the most powerful spells he could muster and trust, he knows many. But somehow, someone so cruel, so against the man and his works, had taken the egg and fled in the darkness of the night before last._

"Crumpled-Horned what?" Kurt asked.

Blaine held a finger up and shushed him gently and kept reading.

_We can assure that Creevey is heartbroken, feeling he let his older brother, his whole world, down. He had declined our request for an interview, obviously too stricken by the loss of the one connection he had from before that great battle to appear. Mr. Creevey, we all send our deepest wishes that you get back your lovely find._

_Please, if anyone happens to know of someone who might have stolen the rare Crumple-Horned Snorkack egg report him or her. A reward shall be given that is beyond your wildest dreams. And we can also assure that the stealer of the egg will be caught and put in Azkaban the minute we have a guesson who it is._

"Blaine are you okay?"

Blaine snapped out of it when a soft hand lightly rested on top of his own.

"Um…" He glanced back down at the article then back up to find pools of blue staring at him worriedly. He reached down to take a sip of his hot chocolate before speaking. "Yeah. It's just… I know… stories about the Creeveys. Colin… I was told he was very brave in the battle and I just thought this would be something that Dennis could, you know, look at and think 'Here's to you, Colin.'" Blaine smiled softly to himself at the last part, and the gentle squeeze Kurt's hand gave his made his grin grow wider.

"It's really sweet how sympathetic you are for him." Blaine blushed. "And I do hope that… thing will be found so he can have that connection with his brother again."

Blaine laughed lightly, and reluctantly took his hand away from Kurt's, as his own was getting embarrassingly sweaty. "That 'thing' is extremely rare and has been searched for for many years."

"Yeah well…" Kurt smiled, as he reached to turn off the muggle device.

"So, uh…" Blaine thought he might regret this, but he asked anyway. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, um…" He put the cup down he was about to drink from. "Yeah. I just… I have a question. If the answer is actually 'no', I don't want you to scream it, okay?"

Blaine laughed. "Um, okay…"

Kurt took a deep breath, and then realization of what the question is hit the other boy like a brick wall. "Are you-"

"Blaine!"

The boy turned and heard a frustrated sigh from Kurt behind him. Hugo was coming out the door, wand up, and a cup of hot chocolate in his other hand. Rose was behind him, wand also up, inspecting the cup with great curiosity.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Stand up, bloody muggle." Rose said, using her best insult. Blaine turned to smile at a confused looking Kurt before standing with his hands up.

"What…" Hugo came closer, wand still pointed towards his cousin. "What did you do?"

Blaine looked confused. "What do you mean what did I do? I made you hot chocolate. Your welcome, you know." He smirked.

"No," Rose disagreed. "This isn't any ordinary drink."

"This is Hogwarts hot chocolate." Hugo finished, still inching closer cautiously.

Blaine rolled his eyes at their over dramatic scheme. "Yeah, so?"

"How?" Hugo continued, and now had his wand against Blaine's chest.

"How did you get this spell?" Rose asked, taking a huge slurp from her cup.

"Well… I have connections." Blaine laughed.

"Connections?" Rose questioned. "As in our Father connections?"

"No. As in…" He gave the two a meaningful glance at Kurt, telling them it was in fact Mr. Potter.

"Ah, I see." Hugo nodded, still playing along. "When Uncle Potter came to visit, he gave you the spell, but not his favorite nephew."

"Aren't you his only neph-"

"Silence!" Hugo cut Blaine off in a commanding tone. "Give me the spell."

"Well…" Blaine sighed. "Only if you tell Hermione it was you who gave Knockturn that cake that made her regurgitate all over the kitchen floor."

Hugo sighed and lowered his wand. "Fine." He said in his normal voice, and Rose nodded in agreement.

Blaine couldn't help grinning at them. "You Weasleys will do anything for food."

Rose laughed and raised her wand. "And you, kind sir, need to keep your opinion to yourself."

Blaine looked back quickly to still see Kurt standing by the table. He ducked under it, pulling Kurt along with him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt laughed, kneeling beside him.

"Food doesn't go to waste in the Weasley home, even if that means magically pelting it at guests."

Kurt looked down at his very expensive looking sweater then looked back up and pointed in horror. The door of the house opened, revealing three leftover pieces of the sticky messy cake dessert they had only about an hour ago. "Oh no."

"Here." Blaine laughed and he got a little bit in front of Kurt.

Splat.

The first piece hit Blaine square in the chest as he blocked the American boy.

"My hero." Kurt pretended to swoon and Blaine couldn't help but blush a little bit as he wiped some of the mess of his shirt. He put another arm in front to protect Kurt a little more, and then remembered the earlier conversation.

"Yes."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"The answer to your question. Yes."

There was a pause as another piece of cake narrowly missed them, and a yell of 'Damn it!' could be heard from Hugo.

"So wait." Kurt established. "You're-"

"Gay. Yes." Kurt opened his mouth, but Blaine already knew the next question. "No, I'm not in the closet, yes I've dated before, and no, Hogwarts students won't shun you, I promise." Blaine paused. "Most, at least."

Another pause.

"Oh."

Blaine looked back to smile at Kurt's glowing features in the moonlight. "Yup."

* * *

**HATE TO BUTT IN**

**But the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack shit will be important later. So I suggest you pay attention there.**

**Thanks**

**_-KL_**


End file.
